Der Orden des weißen Drachen Teil 1
by Kisara1
Summary: Diese Story hab ich in den hintersten Ecken meines PCs gefunden. Ich war sehr klein als ich sie geschrieben habe. Sie hat weniger mit Vampire Knight zu tun ist aber trotzdem gut. Die Hauptperson ist ein nettes aber starkes Mädchen.


Vorwort

Die Geschichte beginnt in einem Land namens Ildegree in der Stadt Samaria. Ildegree ist ein sehr wüstenreiches Land, doch dort gibt es viele Ölquelle und bald schon war das Volk reich und zufrieden. Es herrscht gerade König Elbond der III in Juda, die Hauptstadt des Königreichs Ildegree. Nach Juda kommt Samaria ,die zweit größte Stadt in Ildegree. Um das Königreich herum liegen noch andere, viel ärmere Länder, wie zum Beispiel Feetopia, Marmes, Eldor und ,was von allen am gefürchteten war, Lordos. Die Ildegreer trauten sich nicht nach Feetopia, weil es dort Feen gibt und Feen sind Wesen die weder Menschen noch Tiere sind. Feen waren unberechenbar, sie waren wild. Deshalb galten sie in unserem Land als gefährlich und man mied sie besser. Die Ildegreer trauten sich auch nicht nach Marmes, denn dort wimmelt es nur so von Barbaren. Über Eldor wussten sie zu wenig ,es heißt auch ,, das verborgene Land,, , doch eins wussten sie genau dort gab es einen Drachen und sie fürchteten sich vor Drachen. Doch Lordos war für sie alle völlig ausgeschlossen. Dort herrschte der allerseits gefürchtete Lord Mermus. Man sagt sich, dass er noch nicht einmal ein Mensch sei.

Doch unsere Geschichte beginnt in Samaria in einer Familie namens Lezüker. Die Lezüker hatten vier Kinder: Der 7 jährige Pi. Die 12 jährige Lixing, auch Lix genannt. Der 14 jährige Luc und die 16 jährige Finta. Sie waren eine relativ reiche und anerkannte Familie. Doch die Familie hatte viele Geheimnisse…

Mittersommernacht

Ich schlenderte die Hauptstraße von Samaria entlang und lauschte den Reisenden ,wenn sie miteinander sprachen zu. **Hier** **ist es viel schöner als bei uns in Marmes **,sagte der eine Reisende. **Ja, am liebsten würde ich hier leben **,meinte der andere Reisende.

**Lix **, schrie plötzlich eine kindlich Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie mein kleiner Bruder auf mich zugelaufen kam. **Pi, was machst du denn hier** ,fragte ich erstaunt. **Großmutter kommt an Mittersommernacht** ,antwortete Pi glücklich. **Das ist ja schon morgen **,sagte ich. **Ja ,ich weiß**, meinte mein kleiner Bruder. Wir machten uns auf den Heimweg. _Zwei Jahre war es jetzt schon her seit ich Großmutter das letzte mal gesehen habe. Sie war wohl der einzige Mensch in ganz Samaria, nein in ganz Ildegree der je in Lordos war. Ich hätte gern mehr über Lordos erfahren, doch Großmutter hatte nur gesagt ich könnte froh sein, wenn ich es nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Großmutter war auch schon in anderen Länder und brachte uns immer tolle Dinge mit._ _Außerdem hatte sie immer tolle Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich bin gespannt was sie in den zwei Jahren alles erlebt hat._

Unser Haus lag in der nähe von der Hauptstraße, welche quer durch Samaria verläuft. Wir klopften an der Tür. Unsere Köchin Ida öffnete die Tür: **Oh, Hallo Lixing. Ich schätze Pi hat dir die Neuigkeit schon überbracht** . Ich nickte und betrat den Raum. Unser Haus hatte sieben Zimmer. Ich, meine große Schwester Finta und mein großer Bruder Luc haben ein eigenes Zimmer. Pi schläft mit Mutter und Vater in einem Zimmer. Dann haben wir noch ein Badezimmer, eine Küche und ein Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter stand mit Finta in der Küche. Mutter hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Mein Vater, Pi, Finta und Luc hatten schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Ich war ganz anders wie meine Familie. Ich habe weißes Haar und blaue Augen, genau wie meine Großmutter. Meine Mutter sagt immer ich wäre etwas besonderes.

**Lixing, wo warst du? Jetzt musste ich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen.** ,wütete Finta. Ich ignorierte sie und fragte Mutter: **Wann wird Großmutter kommen? **

**Was hast du? Du tust so als wäre das, das schönste auf der Welt. Das Parfüm ,das sie mir letztes mal geschenkt hatte. Es roch scheußlich. **, unterbrachFinta das Gespräch. **Finta, das war nicht sehr nett **,sprach Mutter, **Ach ja, Lixing sie kommt morgen Abend und bleibt ,dann eine Woche bei uns. **Und schon wieder meckerte Finta: **Jetzt helf mir bei der Küche! **

**Das ist nichts für mich, schließlich will ich später mal keine Hausfrau werden. **,meinte ich.

**Komm sofort zurück! **,schrie sie. Doch ich ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Vater saß in seinem Sessel und las gerade eine Schriftrolle. **Wo ist Luc?**, fragte ich.** Draußen im Hof, er übt Schwertkampf. **, antwortete mein Vater etwas genervt.

Ich betrat den Hof und sah Luc. Er kämpfte gegen die Luft. **Luc, störe ich dich ?** ,fragte ich vorsichtig. Luc drehte sich um. **Oh, Hallo Lix. Nein, du störst mich nicht. Weißt du schon das Großmutter kommt. **,sagt Luc fröhlich. **Ja, kann ich auch mal kämpfen.** ,meinte ich. **Na klar** , sprach Luc und gab mir das Schwert. _Luc war der einzige der mich richtig verstand. Ich will keine langen Haare. Ich will nicht in der Küche arbeiten. Ich will in der Welt umher reisen und kämpfen lernen. Genau wie meine Großmutter. _

Am nächsten Morgen war ich früh wach. Ich weckte meine Familie und Ida. Den ganzen Morgen musste ich, mit Finta, Mutter und Ida unseren Hof schmücken. Dann am Mittag als ich dachte es wäre alles vorbei zwang mich meine Mutter auch noch ein Kleid anzuziehen. **Ich ziehe kein Kleid an , basta **, protestierte ich. **Darin würdest du aber zauberhaft aussehen. **,sagte meine Mutter. **Ich will aber nicht wie eine Prinzessin aussehen. **, meinte ich entschlossen. **Na gut dann zieh dich wenigstens wie ein Prinz an. **,sprach sie.** Na, gut. **,sagte ich. Als ich nach einer weiteren Stunde endlich fertig war brachte meine Mutter die Krönung. **Lixing ich kämme jetzt deine Haare und mach dir eine Schleife ins Haar.** ,meinte meine Mutter. **Nein! **,gab ich zurück und stand auf. Im Flur begegnete ich Finta. Finta hatte ein langes gelbes Kleid mit rosa Schnörkellinien darauf an. Ihre Haare waren mit einer rosa Stecknadel hochgesteckt. Sie trug rosa Schuhe mit Absätzen. **Du siehst aus wie ein Clown.** ,sagte Finta lachend. Ich ignorierte sie und rannte in mein Zimmer.

Dann, am Abend war der Hof voll mit Leuten. Mutter und Vater unterhielten sich mit Bekannten, Pi spielte mit andern Kinder, Finta unterhielt sich mit einem Jungen ihres Alters und Ida verteilte das Essen. Dazu wurde auch noch Harfe gespielt. Alle amüsierten sich prächtig außer ich und Luc ,wir lehnten an der Mauer und warteten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Haustür. Wir rannte zur Tür und öffneten sie. Vor der Tür stand eine alte Frau mit weißen langen Haaren und blau leuchteten Augen. Auf dem Rücken trug sie einen Sack. **Großmutter!** ,schrieen wir begeistert. **Hallo Lixing. Hallo Luc.** ,sprach sie ruhig. Sie war schnell hinein geschlüpft und ging geradewegs durch das Wohnzimmer in den Hof. Wir liefen ihr nach. Zuerst ging sie zu Vater und gab ihm eine Schriftrolle und dann zu Mutter und gab ihr eine sonderbare Creme. Danach gab sie Pi weißen Kreidestaub und sagte:** Dieser Kreidestaub erfüllt dir drei Wünsche. **Dann ging sie zu Finta und gab ihr einen Kamm. **Damit werden deine Haare weich und geschmeidig. **,sprach Großmutter und riss gleichzeitig die mühsam hochgesteckten Haare herunter. Entsetzt schaute sie ihre Großmutter an. Doch die drückte ihr nur den Kamm in die Hand. Ihre Großmutter verlies den Hof und setzte sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Wir setzten uns dazu und schauten unsere Großmutter erwartungsvoll an. **Ich habe für euch beide dasselbe: Schwerter aus Feetopia.** ,sagte sie und holte zwei Schwerter aus dem Sack. Sie gab Luc ein pechschwarzes Schwert und mir ein weißes Schwert ,welches einen blauen Saphir am Knauf hatte. Wir waren sprachlos. Noch nie im Leben habe ich so schöne Schwerter gesehen und ausgerechnet ich und Luc haben so etwas bekommen. **Das zeige ich sofort Mutter** , meinte Luc begeistert. Luc verlies den Raum. Ich wollte schon aufstehen und das gleiche machen ,als mich Großmutter an der Hand packte. **Ich muss mit dir etwas bereden, Luc soll es nicht hören.** , sprach sie. Verwirrt nickte ich. Großmutter fing an zu reden: **Du musst mit mir nach Eldor ,der weißen Drachen hat dich auserwählt. Alle die dem weißen Drachen dienen gehören zum Orden des weißen Drachen. **Entsetzt schaute ich meine Großmutter an und stotterte: **Ich werde einen Drachen kennen lernen.**

**Ja, du wirst sogar auf ihm reiten.** ,antwortete Großmutter. **Aber was soll es den bringen wenn ich auf dem Drachen reite?** ,fragte ich. **Nicht nur reiten sondern auch kämpfen. Gegen Lordos musst du kämpfen. Denn Lordos will Krieg und der weiße Drache mit seinem Reiter ist der einzige der Mermus bezwingen kann. Du hast ja ein Schwert.** ,antwortete ihre Großmutter. **Ich würde ja mitmache aber was erzähle ich meinen Eltern.** ,sagte ich. **Wir erzähle ihnen einfach, dass du mit mir nach Eldor gehst und dort eine Weile bei mir wohnst. **,meinte Großmutter gelassen.** Kann Luc denn mitkommen? **,fragte ich.** Nein der das ist zu gefährlich für ihn.** , antwortete Großmutter. **Ich gehe nur mit wenn Luc auch mit kommt.** ,sagte ich. **Na gut aber ich kann nicht versichern ,dass er wieder heil zurückkommt.** ,meinte Großmutter. In dem Moment kam Luc ins Wohnzimmer. **Luc, Lixing möchte dir etwas sagen. **, sagte Großmutter. Und so erzählte ich Luc von unserem Vorhaben und, was wir Mutter erzählen würden. **Ich möchte mitkommen.** ,meinte Luc entschlossen. **Darfst du auch aber jetzt ist Mittersommernacht** **das passiert nur jede 100 Jahre. Heute vor genau 600 Jahren wurde dieses Land ein Königreich, seither wird es jede 100 Jahre gefeiert. Jetzt vergesst unsere Reise lasst uns feiern.** ,sagte Großmutter.

Trotz unserem Vorhaben amüsierten wir uns prächtig. Großmutter erzählte uns viele Geschichten über Drachen, Feen und andere magische Wesen. Doch schon bald war es sehr spät und die Gäste verschwanden langsam. Bald war der Hof leer. Ich war froh endlich im Bett zu liegen, doch ich freute mich nicht auf den nächsten Morgen.

Abschied

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte scheint mir die Sonne schon ins Gesicht. Ich hörte die Stimmen meiner Mutter. Mühsam stand ich auf und zog mich an. Als ich zum Flur hinaus ging hörte ich das leise Schnarchen meines kleinen Bruders. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer. Alle begrüßten mich, selbst Finta war fröhlich, höchst wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer glänzenden Haare.** Wo ist Luc?** ,fragte ich nach einem genüsslichem Frühstück.** Draußen im Hof.** , antwortete Mutter. Ich ging in den Hof und sah wie Luc an der Wand lehnte. **Was denkst du gerade? **, fragte ich. **Ich denke über unsere Reise nach. **, sagte Luc. **Hat Großmutter es meinen Eltern schon erzählt.** , fragte ich Luc. **Nein, sie wollte warten bis du kommst. **,meinte Luc. **Komm wir gehen rein.** ,sagte ich. Luc nickte und wir betraten das Wohnzimmer. Als wir saßen nickte ich Großmutter zu. Sie nickte zurück und sagte: **Ich habe euch etwas zu erzählen. Ich habe beschlossen, dass Lixing und Luc eine Weile bei mir in Eldor wohnen werden. Natürlich werde ich sie unterrichten. **Entsetzt schaute Mutter mich an: **Wusstest du das Lixing? **Ich nickte und Großmutter fuhr fort: **Ich will schon morgen aufbrechen. **

**Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?**, fragte Vater. **Nein, länger können wir nicht warten. **, antwortete Großmutter. **Lixing willst du das überhaupt? Ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich?**, wollte Mutter wissen. **Ja Mutter, ich möchte mit Großmutter mitgehen. Davon habe ich schon immer geträumt. **, meinte ich entschlossen. **Und was ist mit dir Luc?** fragte Mutter. **Mir geht es genauso wie Lix.** , gab Luc zurück. **Gut, dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Luc, Lixing packt ein was ihr mitnehmen wollt! Aber nehmt nicht zu viel, das müsst ihr alles selber tragen. Morgen in aller Frühe brechen wir auf. Ich sehe mich so lange noch in der Stadt um. **, meinte Großmutter. Den ganzen Tag trafen wir Vorbereitungen für die Reise. Am Abend war dann alles gepackt. Erst spät kam Großmutter zurück. Wir saßen noch am Tisch. Erstaunt schaute sie uns an und fragte:** Seid ihr etwa noch nicht im Bett? Geht sofort hoch! Morgen wecke ich euch früh. **Mies gelaunt gingen wir die Treppe hoch.

Ich war noch mitten in meinen Träumen als jemand laut schrie: **Lixing, Luc, Aufwachen! **Verschlafen zog ich mich an und machte mich bereit für die Reise. Als endlich meine komplette Familie unten an der Tür stand sagte Mutter mit weinendem Gesicht: **Tschüss. **Wir sagten uns alle Lebe Wohl und schon bald liefen wir los. Ein letztes mal drückten Luc und ich meine Familie bis wir uns schließlich trennten und los gingen.

Die endlose Wüste 

Die Straßen von Samaria waren wie leergefegt, kein Geräusch außer unser eigener Atem war zu hören. Schon bald betraten wir die Hauptstraße. Wir wendeten uns in Richtung Nord-West, wo sich das Tor zur endlosen Wüste befand. Wir näherten uns dem Tor. Es stand weit offen. Bald passierten wir das Tor. Ein schlafender Soldat lehnte an der Mauer. Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. Wir blieben stehen. Vor uns lagen Unmengen von Sand, Sand wohin das Auge reichte. Die endlose Wüste. Wir liefen wieder los. Meile um Meile und Stunde um Stunde brachten wir hinter uns ohne zu reden. Meine Füße waren taub und wund , mir war so als könnte ich keinen Moment mehr laufen. Endlich nach weiteren schmerzhaften Stunden ging die Sonne schließlich unter.** So hier stellen wir unser Nachtlager auf**, meinte Großmutter. **Der Tag war sehr anstrengend.** ,sagte ich.** Du hast noch einige mehrere Tage zu reise. Ich dachte das wäre dein Traum.** ,gab Großmutter lächelnd zurück, sie hatte der Tag kein bisschen angestrengt. **Wie lange müssen wir denn noch reisen?** ,fragte ich neugierig. Großmutter holte die Karte heraus und rollte sie vor uns aus. Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt und sagte: **Dort ist Samaria. Hier sind wir etwas Nördlich des Flusses Pirle, denn wir schon überquert haben. Wir haben ein drittel der endlosen Wüste hinter uns gebracht. **Ich lehnte mich zurück und dachte:_ So viel noch , das halte ich bald nicht mehr aus. Ich schätze Luc geht es nicht anders. Denkt Großmutter eigentlich wir sind diese Großreisen gewohnt. Ich habe Samaria noch nie verlassen und jetzt soll ich so schnell wie möglich zu diesem weißen Drachen reiten.___Großmutter rollte die Karte wieder ein und steckte sie in den Rucksack. **Großmutter was ist eigentlich unser Ziel und wo?** ,fragte Luc, der den ganzen Abend noch nichts gesagt hatte, Großmutter. **Unser Ziel ist es erst einmal unversehrt zu dem Tempel des weißen Drachen zu kommen. Der liegt in Eldor in der Stadt Erdornien. Dann bleiben wir dort noch eine Weile, bis die Schlacht beginnt. In der Zeit macht sich Lixing und der weiße Drache auf den Weg nach Runos, der Hauptstadt von Lordos um dich dort dem schwarzem Drachen entgegen zu stellen. Manche nennen in auch Mermus.** ,antwortete Großmutter. **Lord Mermus ist ein Drache! Aber alle haben gesagt er sei ein Mensch.** ,fragte ich geschockt. **Waren alle die das gesagt haben schon einmal in Lordos? Nein, natürlich waren sie das nicht. Also wem glaubst du? Mir, die schon in Lordos wahr und dem ,,angeblichen Mensch ,, gegenüberstand oder den andern die gerne Geschichten erzählen oder es wahrscheinlich selber nicht wissen. **,gab Großmutter beleidigt zurück. **Dir natürlich ich war nur etwas geschockt.** ,meinte ich. Großmutter nickte und sagte dann in die Runde: **So, jetzt gibt es Abendessen und danach wir sofort geschlafen. Morgen müssen wir früh weiter. **Sie gab allen ein Leib Brot und einen schluck Wasser. Kein besonderst tolles Essen für jemand der aus dem Land des Öls kommt.

Nach dem Essen fragte Großmutter: **Wer hält Wache? **Wir schauten Großmutter verdutzt an.** Brauchen wir denn eine Wache?**, fragte Luc verwirrt. **Eigentlich schon aber solange wir in Ildegree sind dürfte uns nicht großartig etwas passieren. Aber danach stellen wir Wachen auf. Und achtet auf Spione aus Lordos. Es sind meistens Füchse und Krähen. Ihr könnt sie nur an ihrer Augenfarbe erkennen. Sie haben rote Augen. In Lordos hat eigentlich jeder rote Augen.** ,antwortete Großmutter. Sie befohl mir und Luc uns unverzüglich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Wir gehorchten ihr, doch der Sand war unbequem und das machte es mir schwer zu schlafen. Aber bald verfiel ich in einen schrecklichen Traum. _Ich stand auf einer riesigen vertrockneten Grasfläche. Neben mir stand der weiße Drache. Er sah traurig aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich warum: Überall lagen tote Menschen, Ungeheuer und Drachen. Überall war Blut. Alles war still. Niemand stand mehr oder etwa doch? Ganz hinten, wo die Steppe aufhörte sah ich eine schwarze, drachenähnliche Gestalt. Ich schaute ihr in die blutroten Augen. Bei diesem Anblick lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. So etwas schreckliches hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Plötzlich hörte ich eine grollende Stimme in meinem Kopf : Ich bin Lord Mermus ,siehst du jetzt was passiert wenn du dich mir widersetzt? _

_Lass sie in Ruhe, wenn du mit uns reden willst dann komm doch her, wir haben noch nicht verloren , antwortete eine harte aber liebevollere Stimme, der weiße Drache. Zurück kam nur ein grollen, vermutlich sollte es ein Lachen sein. _

_Ich sah wie der schwarze Drache auf uns zugeflogen kam._

_Komm steig auf mich Lixing. Gemeinsam werden wir ihn schon besiegen. ,meinte der weiße Drache entschlossen. Ich nickte und stieg auf den ihn. Er flog in die Höhe. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt Angst herunter zu fallen, doch ich konzentrierte mich zu sehr auf den Feind. Mein Drache flog los. Mit jedem Flügelschlag kamen wir Mermus näher und näher. Plötzlich stieß der weiße Drache einen weißen Feuerstrahl aus. Er traf Mermus, doch es scheint ihn nicht großartig zu stören. Sofort schickte Mermus einen schwarzen Stahl zurück. Mein Drache wich aus. Mermus war wütend. Er brüllte und schlug mit seinem Schwanz auf meinen Arm. Ein paar mal wich ich ihm aus, doch irgendwann trafen mich seine Schwanzzacken an der Hand. Ich schrie auf. Blut quoll aus den Wunden. _

_Geht es dir gut? ,fragte der weiße Drache. Ich nickte und der Kampf ging weiter. Noch ein paar mal traf Mermus mich und meinen Drachen. Doch auch Mermus war geschwächt. Auf einmal drehte der schwarze Drache um. Wir folgten im. Mermus landete. Wir landeten kurz vor ihm. Zwischen uns und Mermus lag eine tote Person. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Es war Großmutter. In ihrem Bauch steckte ein schwarzes Schwert. Das Blut war schon getrocknet. Ich war geschockt. Plötzlich fing ich an bitterlich zu weinen. Auch der weiße Drache war zutiefst deprimiert. Ich schaute meine Großmutter nur weinend an. Diesen Moment der Schwäche nutzte Mermus aus. Er biss uns beide so heftig das ich von meinem Drachen viel. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Mermus hatte uns absichtlich zu meiner toten Großmutter geführt um uns zu schwächen. _

_Auf einmal spürte ich meine Wunde nicht mehr, ich spürte rein gar nichts mehr. Ich wusste das das mein Ende ist. Ich wusste ,dass ich jeden Moment sterben werde._

Schweißüberströmt wachte ich auf. Es war kalt und dunkel. _Ich bin in der endlosen Wüste und habe nur schlecht Geträumt. Meine Großmutter liegt lebend neben mir und Luc auch. Doch trotzdem kam es mir so echt vor. _, dachte ich immer noch geschockt von dem Traum. Doch plötzlich fragte ich mich: _Was ist wenn ich auch im wahren Leben versage. Was ist wenn ich versage? Was passiert dann? Wird die ganze Welt dann untergehen?_ Schnell verdrängte ich die Gedanken. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und hielt stattdessen bis zum Morgengrauen Wache.Die ganze Nacht schaute ich schon in die Wüste und suchte nach einem Lebenszeichen. Alles war still. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme:** Lixing, bist du etwa schon wach?** Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Großmutter. **Ja, ich dachte es ist vielleicht doch besser wenn einer hier wache hält.** , meinte ich. **Lixing, ich weiß, wenn du mich anlügst. **sagte Großmutter. **Okay**_, _**Okay, ich hatte einen Albtraum. **, antwortete ich. **Möchtest du darüber reden? **,fragte Großmutter. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. **Gut, aber wache zu halten ist keine schlechte Idee. **, meinte Großmutter.

Bald war auch Luc wach und wir frühstückten.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir weiter. Der Tag war genau so schlimm wie der letzte. Mir tat alles weh und von dem Ende der Wüste war keine Spur. Mir fiel auf dass Luc ziemlich hintendran hing, er war ziemlich müde. Plötzlich machten Großmutter und ich eine große Kurve. Ich wunderte mich warum. Das war doch unnötige Zeitverschwendung. Als Luc an der Stelle war, wo Großmutter eine Kurve gemacht hatte ging er einfach geradeaus weiter. Plötzlich hörte ich wie Luc laut schrie. Wir drehten uns um. Ich sah, dass Luc anfing in dem Sand zu versinken. Luc schaute verdutzt drein. **Hilfe, Hilfe, helft mir** ,schrie Luc. **Ich hole schnell ein Seil. **, sagte ich.

**Das bringt doch nichts. Bis wir dort sind ist Luc schon versunken. **,meinte Großmutter. **Aber was sollen wir dann machen?** ,fragte ich. Doch Großmutter antwortete nicht. Sie schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie die Augen wider. Sie glühten bläulich. Plötzlich hob Großmutter die Arme. Ihr Blick war auf Luc gerichtet. Sie hob ihre Arme. Im gleichen Moment wurde Luc aus dem Sand herausgehoben und schwebt jetzt in der Luft. Großmutter zog ihre Hände dicht an den Körper. Sofort kam Luc zu uns geflogen. Sie lies ihre Hände locker herunter fallen. Luc hörte sofort auf zu schweben. Er landete auf dem weichen Sand. Luc und ich waren vollkommen verwirt. Was hatte Großmutter da gemacht? **Danke, das du mich gerettet hast aber wie hast du das gemacht. **,sagte Luc. **Wir sind jetzt eine Gruppe wir müssen zusammenhalten. Aber wegen meiner Fähigkeiten. Das ist die Magie des weißen Drachen.** ,meinte Großmutter. **Werde ich das später auch mal können?** ,fragte ich. **Ja aber das ist hartes Training. **,antwortete Großmutter. **Und ich? **,fragte Luc. **Bei dir weiß ich es nicht.** ,antwortete Großmutter, **Aber jetzt machen wir uns wider auf den Weg. **Wir setzten uns auf unsere Pferde und ritten los. Unter Weg erzählte Großmutter: **Wisst ihr eigentlich etwas über Feetopia? **Wir schüttelten den Kopf. Großmutter nickte und fuhr fort: **In Feetopia leben wie ihr warscheinlich schon wisst Feen. Aber Feen sind nicht so klein wie Ameisen, sondern so groß wie Menschen und sie haben Flügel. Sie sind ein prachtvolles Volk. Ich erzähle euch heute die Geschichte über den Wald der Sterne. Der Wald liegt an der Nordgrenze von Feetopia und er ist der größte Wald den es gibt. Jetzt erzähle ich euch von seiner Entstehung. Vor mehr als tausend Jahren lebte in Feetopia eine Krieger-Fee sie kämpfte stets an der Seite ihres Volkes. Sie kümmerte sich immer um Sachen die ihr Volk betreffen und vernachlässigte sich selbst damit. Doch sie hatte ein Hobby, sie liebte es einfach Nachts die Sterne zu beobachten. Doch dem Volk drohte unheil und sie zog in den Krieg. Feetopia gewann, doch sie lies ihr leben in einem Wald der bis jetzt noch nicht zu Feetopia gehörte. Das Volk war traurig, doch sie trauten sich nicht in den verfluchten Wald um sie dort zu bestatten. Also ließ das Volk sie dort verrotten. Erst nach 50 weiteren Jahren als der junge König Lorensius herrschte beschloss er den Wald in dem die berühmte Kriegerin gestorben ist zu besuchen. Er nahm sich ein kleines Heer und besuchte den Wald. Alle waren sehr vorsichtig ,damit sie auch ja keine Blume zertreten und Bäume verletzen. Lorensius war von den prachtvollen Bäumen und zauberhaften Blumen begeistert und beschloss somit den Wald als ein Teil des Reiches Feetopia anzusehen. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen Namen für den Wald. Zu Hause lies er seine Gelehrten allen über die einzigartige **

**Krieger-Fee heraus finden. In einer Schriftrolle war geschrieben, dass sie Nachts gerne die Sterne beobachtete. Also nannte Lorensius den Wald , Wald der Sterne. Und so heißt er auch noch heute. Doch man sagt, wenn eine Person, die nicht zum Volk Feetopia gehört, den Wald betritt, wird sie den Zorn der Krieger-Fee abbekommen. Diejenigen werden den Wald nie mehr verlassen. Außerdem hört man im Wald oft ein nuscheln ,es kommt von der Krieger-Fee. Es ist gefährlich auch nur ein Fuß in den Wald zusetzen.** ,beendete Großmutter die Geschichte.

**Wie heißt die Krieger-Fee eigentlich?** ,fragt Luc neugierig. **Sie heißt **_**Linerunfeana**_**. Auf unserer Sprache heißt das Elodia.** ,antwortete Großmutter. **Warst du schon mal in dem Wald, Großmutter.** ,fragte ich. **Ja, ich war im Wald und ich entkam nur knapp dem Tode. Aber das ist eine andere, sehr lange Geschichte, die ich euch irgendwann später erzählen werde.** ,antwortete Großmutter.,** Aber soll ich euch Lieder von den Feen über den Wald der Sterne vorsingen, natürlich auf eurer Sprache. **Wir nickten begeistert, denn Großmutter konnte toll singen.

Großmutter fing an:

**Also erst sing ich ein allgemeines Lied über den Wald der Sterne:**

**Wär's dunkel ich läg im Wald,Im Walde rauscht's so sacht,Mit ihrem SternenmantelBedeckt mich da die Nacht;**

**Da kommen die Bächlein gegangen,Ob ich schon schlafen tu?Ich schlaf nicht, ich hör noch langDen Nachtigallen zu.**

**Wenn die Wipfel über mir schwanken,Da klingt die ganze sind im Herzen die Gedanken,Die singen, wenn niemand wacht.**

**Und ich kenne noch ein ganz spezielles Lied. Es heißt: **_**Le mera tuner gen Linerunfeana **_**, die letzte Stunde von Elodia:**

**In den Wald bin ich geflüchtet,Ein zu Tod gehetztes Wild,Da die letzte Glut der SonneLängs den glatten Stämmen quillt.**

**Keuchend lieg ich. Mir zur SeitenBlutet, siehe, Moos und Stein —Strömt das Blut aus meinen Wunden?Oder ist's der Abendschein?**

Wir klatschten begeistert. Es waren tolle Lieder.

**Und hat es euch gefallen?**, fragte Großmutter. Wir nickten und ich sagte: **Du hast eine tolle Stimme Großmutter.** Großmutter schaute mich lächelnd an und meinte: **Das ist nett aber du musst erst einmal die Feen hören. Das übertrifft alles.**

Den ganzen Tag erzählte Großmutter Geschichten über Feen. Doch sie sagte nichts mehr zu ihrem Besuch im Wald der Sterne. Als schließlich die Sonne unterging, suchten wir einen geeigneten Lagerplatz. Es dauerte nicht lange da beschloss Großmutter:** So hier rasten wir. **Wir bereiteten das Abend essen vor. Endlich saßen wir alle beisammen und aßen alle das mickrige Abendbrot. Danach meinte Großmutter: **Morgen Nachmittag, oder wenn wir uns beeilen auch schon Mittag, werden wir die Grenze der endlosen Wüste übertreten, dann so gegen Abend werden wir die Stadt Kenos betreten. Dort suchen wir dann ein Gasthaus, in dem wir ordentlich schlafen können. Am nächsten Tag werden wir dann Marmes betreten. Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir es noch in die Stadt Foros schaffen. Sie liegt im Süd-Westen.** Damit beendete Großmutter den Abend und stand auf und sagte noch:** Ich werde die hälfte der Nacht wache halten, danach ist Luc dran.** Luc nickte obwohl er eigentlich keine Lust hat nachts etwas anderes zu tun als schlafen.

So legten wir uns hin und fingen an zu schlafen. Diesmal träumte ich nichts schlechtes doch manchmal glaubte ich meine Stimme zu hören wie sie sagte:_ Ich habe versagt. Wegen mir geht die Welt unter. Mir wird das gleich passieren wie der Krieger-Fee. _

Jemand schüttelte mich. Ich fuhr hoch.Es war nur Großmutter die sagte: **Wir müssen jetzt los.** Schnell packten wir unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg. Den ganzen Vormittag liefen wir schweigend hinter einander her. Die Sonne stand schon fast senkrecht über dem Himmel. Es wird bald Mittag werden. Plötzlich trat ich härter auf. Ich blickte nach unten. Unter mir war kein Sand, sondern harte Erde und getrocknetes Gras. **Wir haben die endlose Wüste verlassen.** , meinte Großmutter. Heiterer gingen wir weiter. Als es dann so langsam Abend wurde kam eine kleine Stadt ,ohne Stadtmauern in Sicht. Kenos.

Das Gasthaus der

Hirten

Wir kamen der Stadt immer näher. Sie war nicht besonderst groß, sah aber einladend aus. Bald betraten wir die Stadt. Die Leute bauten gerade ihre Stände ab. Man sah auch ein paar Leute auf ihren Feldern arbeiten. Die Felder lagen etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Großmutter bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein. Am Ende dieser Straße wahr ein relativ großes Haus. Hinter dem Haus wahr ein Feld. Aus dem Haus kamen viele grobe Männerstimmen: **Ich warte jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit auf mein Getränk. **

**Ja, ich auch.**

**Ich komm ja schon.**

Wir liefen auf das Haus zu. **Dort werden wir heute Nacht schlafen. Es heißt , das Gasthaus der Hirten. **Wir liefen schneller. Wir betraten das Gasthaus. Es bestand aus einem kleinen Saal mit vielen Tischen. Aus einer Tür kam ein Mann mit einem Tablett herausgestürmt. Vermutlich der Kellner. Die Tische waren besetzt. Überall waren Männer ,Frauen und ein paar Kinder. Als wir in die Mitte des Saal kamen schrie Großmutter den Kellner an: **Ruhe, haben sie noch ein Zimmer mit drei Betten für uns. **Im ganzen Raum wurde es still, alle starten sie verwundert an. Nach ein paar Sekunden meinten die ersten Mutigen: **Hält sich wohl für etwas besonderes. Denkt sie könnte hier einfach so rumschreien, dieses Weib.**

Doch diejenigen wurden sofort durch Großmutters bösen Blick eingeschüchtert. Der Kellner fasste das Wort am schnellsten wieder: **Ja, wir haben noch ein paar Zimmer frei. Ich bringe sie gleich in ihr Zimmer. **Die anderen nuschelten etwas und machten ein grimmiges Gesicht, doch niemand traute sich laut zu reden.

**Ich heiße Mr. Jarmari. Mir gehört das Gasthaus. **, sagte der Kellner. **Haben sie keine Kellner die für sie arbeiten.**, fragte ich. Mr. Jarmari lachte: **Kommt ihr etwa aus Juda oder aus Samaria. **Ich wollte schon mit ja antworten, doch Großmutter hielt mir den Mund zu und sagte an meiner Stelle: **Wir kommen weder aus Samaria noch aus Juda. Meine Enkelin und mein Enkel wohnten bis vor ein paar Monaten noch in Geros. Meine Enkelin glaubt das es im echten Leben genauso wie in den Geschichten ist. **Mr. Jarmari nickte. Großmutter nahm die Hand von meinem Mund. Wir liefen weiter bis zum vorletzten Zimmer. Dort blieben wir stehen und Mr. Jarmari öffnete die Tür. Wir betraten einen kleinen Raum mit drei Betten, einem Tisch und vier Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine brennende Kerze. Es sah sehr gemütlich aus. **Das ist euer Zimmer, hier ist euer Schlüssel.**, meinte Mr. Jarmari und gab uns den Schlüssel. Dann verlies er den Raum und schloss die Tür. Nach ein paar Minuten schweigen ,ging Großmutter zur Tür öffnete sie vorsichtig und späte nach draußen. Als im Gang niemand zu sehen war schloss sie die Tür wieder. **Wir dürfen niemandem sagen woher wir kommen oder wie wir heißen. Das ist wichtig. **,sagte Großmutter. **Es tut mir leid Großmutter. **,meinte ich. Großmutter nickte. Großmutter setzte sich an den Tisch, Luc legte sich in sein Bett und ich stellte mich an das kleine Fenster. Lange blickte ich zurück in die Wüste, doch dann sagte Luc: **Ich habe Hunger. Die letzten Tage haben wir immer nur so mickriges Essen bekommen. Können wir nicht in dem Gasthaus essen. **Großmutter lächelte und meinte dann: **Ja, das dürfte nicht gefährlich sein. **Doch mir war dabei nicht wohl. Irgendwas sagte mir ich sollte das nicht tun. Und außerdem mochte ich die Leute im Gasthaus nicht. **Lixing, kommst du. **, fragte Großmutter und öffnete die Tür. _Soll ich mitkommen oder lieber hier bleiben? _,dachte ich. **Na gut, ich komme mit.** ,antwortete ich schließlich.

Langsam liefen wir den Gang entlang. Dann betraten wir den großen Saal. Er war noch genauso voll wie vorher. Als die Leute Großmutter sahen wurden sie für einen Moment still. Als wir uns dann setzten ,fingen sie wieder an zu reden. Bald kam Mr. Jarmari und fragte uns nach dem Essen und Trinken. Wir bestellten jeder etwas Schweinefleisch ,ein Leib Brot und Wasser. Wir mussten sehr lange auf unser Essen und Trinken warte. Doch dann kam er. **Tut mir echt leid ,dass es so lange gedauert hat. Mein Gasthaus ist heute überfüllt. **,entschuldigte er sich. Großmutter nickte verständnisvoll. Er gab uns das Essen und Trinken und rannte wieder in die Küche. Das Essen schmeckte gut aber nicht so gut wie zu Hause. Nach dem Essen beschloss Großmutter noch ein Weilchen hier zu bleiben. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. **Großmutter die Luft ist hier so stickig ich sehe mich ein bisschen in der Stadt um.** ,meinte ich. **Na gut, aber nimm dir eine Laterne mit.**, bittet mich Großmutter. Ich nickte und ging zu Mr. Jarmari ,welcher mir eine Laterne gab. Die Laterne war nicht besonderst groß. Sie bestand aus einer kleinen Glaskugel, die man oben öffnen konnte. In der Glaskugel stand eine brennende Kerze.

Ich bedankte mich bei Mr. Jarmari und verlies dann das Gasthaus. Es war dunkel, doch ich habe keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Langsam lief ich die Straße entlang. Ich hörte nur mein eigenes Atmen. Ich war am Ende der Straße angekommen, ich betrat die Hauptstraße. Ich schaute in Richtung der endlosen Wüste, beschloss aber dann die andere Richtung zu nehmen. Auf der Straße war niemand mehr. Bald bog ich in eine schmale aber lange Gasse ein. Ich sah ein schönes Haus, welches ich lange betrachtete. Dann ging ich noch zu einem Brunnen und schöpfte etwas Wasser um es zu trinken. Ich setzte mich noch kurz hin ,doch dann wurde mir kalt und ich machte mich auf den Heimweg. Als ich gerade am Ende der schmalen Straße war hörte ich plötzlich ein schreckliches Vogel Gekreische, darauf folgte ein menschlicher Schmerzschrei. Dann war alles ruhig. Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke. Ich war entsetzt, ein bisschen von mir entfernt lag eine Frau an der Mauer gelehnt. Ihr Bauch blutete. Sie hatte eine große Wunde. Sofort rannte ich zu ihr hin. **Was ist los? Wer hat ihnen das angetan? Geht es ihnen gut?**, fragte ich hastig als ich bei ihr ankam. Sie nuschelte etwas. Es viel ihr schwer zu reden. Ich verstand sie kaum, doch dann hörte ich zwei Wort aus ihrem Mund: **Hinter dir!** Schlagartig drehte ich mich um. Ich hielt den Atem an. Vor mir stand , derjenige, der der Frau etwas angetan hatte. Es war kein Mensch. Er war mit einem schwarzen Mantel bekleidet. Sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze des Mantels versteckt. Doch ragte aus der Kapuze ein schwarzer Schnabel heraus, welscher mir rotem Blut bespritzt war. Außerdem sah man unter der Kapuze zwei rot leuchtende Augen hervorschimmern. Und dann kam es mir wieder: _Großmutter hat gesagt alle in Lordos hätten rote Augen. Diese Gestalt kam aus Lordos, um zu verhindern, dass ich nach Eldor komme und den weißen Drachen kennen lerne. _In diesem Moment zischte die Gestalt: **Ssskomm mits nachs Lordosss, Lixings. Gibs aufs du hasts kein Sschwert. **Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, doch ich brachte es fertig zu sagen: **Niemals. Fang mich doch. **Ich rannte los so schnell ich nur konnte, doch ich konnte es mit einem solchen Wesen wie er nicht aufnehmen. Er war einfach flinker als ich. Schnell bog ich in die Straße ein, an dessen Ende das Gasthaus der Hirten war. Das Monster war mir dicht auf den Fersen. Kurz vor dem Gasthaus holte es mich plötzlich ein. Es packte mich am Hals und ich viel zu Boden. Ich schrie, nicht weil ich Schmerzen hatte sonder vor Angst. Doch schnell hielt mir das Monster den Mund zu. Es versuchte mich zu ersticken. Ich zappelte noch, doch dann gab ich es auf. Auf einmal schrie jemand: **Lass sie los, du Murx. **Doch ich wurde nur noch fester gepackt. Dann erklang wieder die Stimme des Monsters: **Ohs, wies langes habe ichs Nomariana jetzts schons nichts mehrs gesehens. Dus bists eins großes Thema in Lordoss. **Jetzt wusste ich es: _Nomariana war der Name meiner Großmutter. Sie hatte mein Schrein gehört._ Ich sah wie die Hand des Murx, die mich fest hielt mit einem Messer vom Körper abgetrennt wurde. Es war ein ekliger und scheußlicher Anblick, doch bekam ich jetzt wieder Luft. Der Murx floh, trotz seinem fehlenden Arm. **Lixing geht es dir gut?**, fragte Großmutter besorgt. **Mir geht es gut ich habe keine Wunde aber der Murx schon, dank dir.**, antwortete ich immer noch Luft schnappend. **Die Hand des Murx wächst wieder nach. Man kann in nur töten wenn man ihnen das Herz durchbohrt.**, sagte Großmutter. **Das ist ja widerlich. Aber wenn sie wieder nachwächst warum ist er dann geflohen. **,fragte ich. **Weil sie nicht sofort nachwächst. Es dauert ein paar Stunden und selbst dann ist sie noch nicht vollständig verheilt. Es ist immer noch eine große Wunde da. Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass er jetzt nach Lordos rennt. Er wird uns weiterhin verfolgen. Denn dieser Murx heißt Zamrog. Er ist einer der großen Murx und ich glaube kaum, dass er so schnell aufgibt. Außerdem würde es seinem Herrn in Lordos gar nicht gefallen, wenn er ohne Beute zurück käme. **,gab Großmutter zurück. Ich stand auf und lief los, doch dann dachte ich an die verletzte Frau. **Großmutter, dieser Murx hat eine Frau furchtbar verletzt. Ich hatte keine Zeit ihre Wunde zu heilen, weil ich vor dem Murx fliehen musste. Aber jetzt habe ich Zeit. **,erklärte ich Großmutter. Sie nickte und meinte dann: **Na gut, ich werde schauen was ich machen kann um ihr zu helfen aber erst hole ich Luc. **Großmutter rannte in das Gasthaus und bald kam sie mit Luc heraus gestürmt, der das Geschehen durch ein Fenster beobachtet hatte. Wir liefen so schnell uns unsere Füße trugen. Wir bogen in die Hauptstraße ab und sahen die Frau am Boden liegen. Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir bei ihr angekommen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Man hörte ihren Atem nicht mehr. Großmutter beugte sich herunter und legte ihr Ohr auf den Bauch der Frau. Lange verharrte sie so. Dann beugte sie sich hoch. Ihr Gesicht sah traurig aus. **Ist sie tot.**, fragte Luc obwohl er es eigentlich wusste. **Ja, die Spucke der Murx ist giftig. Es bewirkt einen sehr schnellen Tod.** ,antwortete Großmutter. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt anfangen zu weinen, doch ich fühlte keine Trauer. Das einzige Gefühl das ich hatte war Wut. Ich war wütend. Jetzt hatte ich keine Angst mehr vor dem schwarzen Drachen. Jetzt wollte ich nur eins: Rache. Rache für all die Menschen die wegen ihm gestorben sind und Rache für all die Menschen die wegen ihm noch sterben werden. **Ich lege die Frau in ihr Haus zurück, die Familie soll sie dann bestatten.** , meinte Großmutter. Also nahmen wir alle die Frau und zogen sie in ihr Haus. Danach machten wir uns auf den Heimweg. Als wir die Tür des Gasthauses öffneten starrte uns Mr. Jarmari besorgt an. Großmutter nickte Mr. Jarmari zu, welcher jetzt erleichtert in die Küche ging. **Wir gehen jetzt gleich in unser Zimmer und legen uns ins Bett. Ich halte Wache. **, sagte Großmutter. Schnell gingen wir zu Bett. Luc schlief sofort ein, doch ich konnte nicht schlafen. Immer und immer wieder musste ich an den Murx und seine hässliche schwarz verschrumpelte Hand denken. Komisch war auch dass er zwar ein Vogelgesicht aber keine Federn hatte. Lange blieb ich wach liegen doch dann schaffte ich es endlich einzuschlafen.

Als ich aufwachte schien die Sonne schon durch das Fenster , als wäre alles ganz friedlich. Großmutter und Luc saßen am Tisch. **Guten Morgen, Lixing. **, sagte Großmutter und schmiss mir ein Stück Brot zu. Ich bedankte mich und aß das Brot. **Ich hab schon bei Mr. Jarmari bezahlt und uns Essen für die Reise besorgt. Wir können gehen wenn du fertig bist.** ,meinte Großmutter. **Ja ich bin fertig, Hauptsache wir kommen hier weg.** , antwortete ich.

Wir verließen das Zimmer und gingen in den Essenssaal. Er war leer. Niemand war mehr dort. Als wir die Tür erreichten kam Mr. Jarmari noch einmal aus der Küche gestürmt und sagt: **Ich weiß zwar nicht wer oder was ihr seid und ob ihr tatsächlich aus Geros kommt, aber ich danke euch. Die Leute gestern Abend haben es nicht mitbekommen, aber ich habe die Schrei deutlich gehört. Von wem es kam weiß ich nicht doch weiß ich, dass ihr ihn oder es verletzt habt. Deshalb danke ich euch. Habt noch eine schöne Reise. **Großmutter bedankte sich und dann verließen wir das Gasthaus der Hirten. Jarmari winkte uns noch nach. Dann bogen wir in die Hauptstraße ein. Wir kamen an dem Haus vorbei, wo gestern noch die tote Frau lag. Bald verließen wir die Stadt und machten uns auf den Weg nach Foros. Eine Frage quälte mich noch immer und ich musste sie Großmutter stellen: **Großmutter, gibt es eigentlich jemand der noch gefährlicher und schlimmer ist als der schwarze Drache. Ich meine jemand der noch existiert? **Großmutter antwortete: **Ja es gibt jemand, der sogar gefährlicher ist als der schwarze Drache und sein früheren Reiter zusammen. Aber derjenige oder diejenige wird am Kampf nicht interessiert sein. Bis jetzt ist sie noch keine Gefahr. Ich werde euch nicht mehr über diese Person erzählen. **Es brachte nichts sich mit ihr zu streiten, also ließen wir es damit gut sein. Auf einmal sah ich ein Bild vor mir: _Blut überall war Blut. Ich konnte es sogar riechen. Plötzlich sah ich eine Frau, nein ein Mädchen. Es war ungefähr so alt wie Luc oder etwas älter. Sie war wunderschön und zugleich Angst einflössen ihre Haare waren sehr lang und schwarz ,ihre Augen hatten einen gewissen rot Ton, glühten aber nicht. Ihre Hand blutete und sie schleckte es genüsslich ab. _

Ich schüttelte mich und wachte auf. Großmutter und Luc waren schon etwas weiter vorne, ich rannte los und holte sie bald ein. Doch immer und immer wieder fragte ich mich wer das Mädchen wohl war.

Ein neues

Reisemitglied 

Lange liefen wir durch die Steppe. Das Gras war hoch und deshalb hatten wir es schwer zu laufen. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag als unsere Großmutter dann sagte: **Wir haben soeben die Grenze, die Ildegree und Marmes teilt überschritten.**

Ein paar Stunden später ereichten wir dann einen Fluss. Das Wasser im Fluss war sehr niedrig und klar. Um den Fluss herum waren riesige braun, orange Felsen, die manchmal fast zehn Meter hoch war. **Großmutter, dürfen wir Wasser aus dem Fluss trinken.**, fragte ich. **Ja, ich glaube nicht, dass es giftig ist.**, antwortete Großmutter. Wir alle drei liefen zum Fluss und tranken so viel wir nur konnten. Dann liefen wir weiter. Nach weiteren unzähligen Stunden verschwand dann endlich die wunderschöne, rot glühende Abendsonne am Horizont. Plötzlich kam eine winzig kleine Stadt zum Vorscheinen. Foros. Wir näherten uns ihr. Endlich ereichten wir Foros. Die Stadt war sehr dreckig , die Häuser waren schief und in den Dächern waren Löcher. Kein Mensch war auf der Straße. Es war ein sehr gruselig und Angst einflössend Anblick. Man hörte kein Geräusch. **Wo sollen wir hier bitteschön übernachten. **, fragte Luc. **Ich weis es noch nicht.** ,antwortete Großmutter. Also liefen wir weiter durch die Stadt. Plötzlich hörten wir lautes Geschreie: **Hilfe! Hilfe! **Sofort rannten wir los. Und bogen in die Straße ein , aus der das Geschrei gekommen war. Eine Frau saß weinen auf dem Boden. **Was ist denn? **,fragte Großmutter. **Irgendwelche Monster verfolgen meinen Sohn. **, antwortete die Frau immer noch weinend. **Murx **, flüsterte Großmutter leise. Ohne zu wissen wo die Murx gerade waren rannte ich los. Großmutter schrie mir noch hinterher: **Lixing, komm zurück.** Doch ich hörte nicht auf sie. Seit den Vorfall in Kenos trug ich mein Schwert immer bei mir. Ich hatte total die Orientierung verloren, doch gab ich nicht auf. Ich bog in eine Saggasse ein. Am Ende der Saggasse, war ein älterer Junge an die Wand gedrückt. Er hatte hellblaue Augen und weiß, etwas dreckige Haare. Und sofort dachte ich: _Er hatte weiße Haare. Er müsste doch dann aus Eldor kommen. Aber was macht er dann in Marmes. Großmutter hatte mal erklärt das fast alle die in Eldor leben oder etwas mit dem weißen Drachen zu tun haben, weiße Haare haben. Aber warum hatte dann die Mutter keine weißen Haare. _Ich weckte mich wieder aus den Gedanken. Er war umzingelt von fünf Murx, trotzdem zeigte er keine Furcht. Ich rannte mit erhobenem Schwert zu den Murx und rammte dem ersten dann durch den Rücken ins Herz. Er fiel zu Boden und reckte sich nicht mehr. Jetzt war die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet. Schwungvoll stieß ich auch dem zweiten durchs Herz. Die übrigen drei griffen mich zusammen an, doch ich schaffte es gut mich zu wehren. Ich blockte jeden Schlag ab. Und schaffte es dann auch den Dritten zu töten. Der andere Murx war stärker ich konnte es spüren. Er drängte mich ganzschön zurück. Doch so schnell lies ich mich nicht besiegen. Ich versuchte ihn vergeblich zu treffen, sodass ich meine gute Deckung fallen lies. Auf diese Weise schaffte es der Murx mir mit seinem gebogenen Schwert einen Hieb in die Hüfte zu versetzen. Sofort fing sie an zu bluten und zu schmerzen. Die Wunde pochte stark. Als ich mich bewegte um den Murx zu töten, brannte sie furchtbar. Doch fuhr ich meine Bewegung fort. Und ich traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Augenblicklich klappte er zusammen. Der andere Murx floh. Er kletterte ein Haus hoch und sprang dann von Dach zu Dach fort. Der Junge zeigte kein Zeichen des Glückes, obwohl ich ihn davor bewahrt hatte, von einem Murx getötete zu werden. Doch schaffte er es mit einer rauen Stimme zu sagen: **Danke! **Und ich dachte: _Warum ist der nur so unfreundlich? Na gut, wenn er unfreundlich ist, kann ich auch unfreundlich zurück sein. _**Ich habe die Murx nicht getötet, weil ich dich retten wollte. Ich wollte nur Rache, sonst nichts. **, meinte ich. **Lixing, das war nicht sehr nett.** ,hörte ich die Stimme meiner Großmutter sagen. Ich drehte mich blitzartig um. Vor mir standen Luc, Großmutter und die Frau. Der Junge stellte sich neben mich. Schnell rannte die Frau auf den Jungen zu und umarmte ihn. Sie rief: **Mein Sohn, zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert! **Doch der Junge wirkte als würde ihn das alles gar nicht interessieren und sagte nicht einmal etwas. **Lixing, du blutest ja. **, sagte Großmutter besorgt. **Ja, da hat mich der Murx getroffen. Aber es ist nichts. **, meinte ich. Meine Großmutter wollte schon etwas sagen, doch die Frau unterbrach sie: **Tausend Dank, junges Mädchen. Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet. Zum Dank würde ich dir und deiner Familie gerne anbieten, bei uns zu übernachten. Ich habe auch Kräuter, um deine Wunde zu heilen. Übrigens, ich bin Sen und das ist mein 16 jähriger Sohn Zero. **Großmutter antwortete für mich: **Ja, wir würden sehr gerne bei euch übernachten. Ich bin Normandia und das sind meine beiden Enkel Luc und Lixing. **Und so folgten wir Sen und Zero. Großmutter flüsterte mir und Luc zu: **Ich sehe und spüre, dass diese Leute aus Eldor kommen. Und deshalb können wir ihnen vertrauen. Ich werde ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen. **Wir standen vor einem Haus, das nicht ganz so zerfallen war wie die anderen Häuser. Wir gingen hinein und Sen bot uns an uns doch schon mal an den Tisch zu setzen. Zero würde das Abendessen machen. Als wir alle am Tisch saßen, außer natürlich Zero, der machte das Essen, fing Großmutter an zu erzählen, von unserer Herkunft, von unseren Plänen, von den Murx, eben die ganze Geschichte. Die Frau schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt und erzählte: **Meine Familie und ich kommen aus Eldor. Wir kamen vor einigen Jahren hierher. Leider starb mein Mann voriges Jahr an einer Krankheit. Seitdem redet Zero nicht mehr viel. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr ihn nicht vielleicht auf eure Reise mitnehmen könntet. So würde er auch mal etwas anderes als diese alte Stadt sehen und vielleicht wieder etwas mehr Freude am Leben haben. Ich kann hier leider nicht weg, die Leute hier brauchen mich, denn ich bin die einzige Medizinerin der Gegend. **Großmutter antwortete: **Von mir aus gerne. Wir können immer jemanden gebrauchen, der uns zur Hand geht und uns hilft. **Daraufhin gab Sen zurück: **Gut, danke. Ich werde die Medizin für Lixing in der Küche holen gehen und Zero davon erzählen. **Sofort ging sie los und ich dachte: _Hoffentlich will er nicht mit uns reisen. _Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie mit der Medizin aus der Küche zurück und sagte: **Er wollte zwar erst nicht, doch ich konnte ihn schließlich doch überreden. **Und ich dachte: _Oh, nein! Das wir bestimmt eine super Reise mit diesem unfreundlichen Zero. _Zeros Mutter setzte sich neben mich und rieb meine Hüfte mit einer ekelhaft riechenden Salbe ein. Sie meinte: **Dadurch wird deine Wunde schnell heilen. **Das Essen war gut. Zero sagte den ganzen Abend nichts. Danach fragte Sen: **Wollt ihr im Wohnzimmer oder mit Zero in einem Zimmer schlafen? **Hastig antwortete ich:** Ich und Luc schlafen auf jeden Fall im Wohnzimmer. **Darauf sagte Zero: **Das ist mir gerade Recht. **Bald darauf legten wir uns schlafen, es war schon spät. Großmutter schlief auch im Wohnzimmer.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war alles noch dunkel. Diejenigen, die im Wohnzimmer waren schliefen noch. Ob Sen und Zero wohl auch noch schliefen? Ich war nicht mehr müde und deshalb beschloss ich mich schon einmal im Bad umzuziehen. Ich lief den Gang entlang. Ich kam an Sens Zimmer an. Vorsichtig schaute ich hinein. Sen lag in ihrem Bett und schlief noch. Ein wenig später kam ich zu Zeros Zimmer. Auch hier schaute ich vorsichtig hinein, doch Zeros Bett war leer. Plötzlich bekam ich Angst. Zero war nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. Er könnte überall im Haus sein. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um, um mich zu versichern, dass niemand hinter mir ist. Doch das brachte mir nur noch mehr Angst, weil ich im dunklen nichts sehen konnte und wäre Zero oder irgendjemand anderes mehr als drei Meter hinter mir, könnte ich sie nicht sehen. Trotzdem lief ich weiter und kam schließlich im Badezimmer an. Das Badezimmer war nicht sehr groß. Ich betrat es und schloss dann hinter mir die Tür zu. Schnell zog ich mich an und machte mich fertig für die Reise. Nun beschloss ich Zero zu suchen. Ich verlies das Badezimmer und ging zuerst in Zeros Zimmer. In seinem Zimmer war ein einfacher Holzschrank und sein Bett. Auf dem Boden stand seine Reisetasche. Sie sah eigentlich sehr normal aus würde da nicht etwas rausragen. Ich zog es Geräuschlos raus. Und da traute ich meinen Augen nicht: Es war ein Schwert. Ein großes silbernes Schwert. Es war scharf und hatte eine besondere Ausstrahlung. Vorsichtig steckte ich es wieder in den Rucksack und suchte weiter nach Zero. Ich durchsuchte das ganze Haus doch fand ich ihn nicht. Dann konnte er nur noch draußen in der Stadt sein. _Soll ich ihn draußen suchen oder lieber hier bleiben. _, dachte ich. Am Ende entschloss ich mich nach draußen zu gehen um ihn dort zu suchen.

Langsam lief ich die Straßen entlang. Anfangs merkte ich mir jede Abbiegung die ich machte, doch bald konnte ich es mir einfach nicht mehr merken und ich gab es auf. Trotzdem lief ich weiter. Völlig in Gedanken versunken klapperte ich Straße für Straße ab. Plötzlich stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Sofort entschuldigte ich mich, ohne zu sehen wer es war. Als ich die Person anschaute erkannte ich sie sofort: Zero. **Zero! **, stotterte ich. **Was machst du hier schon wieder, Lixing? Na sag schon.** , fragte Zero mit seiner üblichen rauen Stimme. **Das gleiche könnte ich auch dich fragen. **, gab ich knapp zurück. **Ich mache nur einen Morgenspaziergang, weiter nicht. Und du? **, meinte er. Und ich dachte: _Ja, ja, wer´s glaubt. _Ich sagte darauf hin: **Ich hab nur gekuckt wo du bis. **Ich rechnete jetzt mit einer blöden Antwort, doch er meinte nur leise: **Ach, so.** Lange schwiegen wir. Zero schaute mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen direkt an, was ich als unangenehm empfand und deshalb zu Boden schaute. Endlich unterbrach Zero das unangenehme Schweigen: **Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich komme gut selbst zurecht. **Hastig antwortete ich: **Nein, nein ich hab mir keine Sorgen um dich gemacht. **Zero schaute mich immer noch ruhig an, obwohl ich gerade gesagt habe, dass er mir gleichgültig bin. **Warum hast du mich dann gesucht? **, fragte er. Als ich nicht antwortete , sagte Zero: **Also gut lass uns zurück gehen. **Ich lief Zero hinterher und fragte mich immer wieder in meinem Kopf: _Warum habe ich diese unverzeihlichen Worte zu Zero gesagt, dabei war er selber nie richtig gemein zu mir. _Und immer wieder schwirrte mir zwei Sätze im Kopf herum:_ Ich habe die Murx nicht getötet, weil ich dich retten wollte. _und _Nein, nein ich habe mir keine Sorgen um dich gemacht. _**Wir sind da. **, sagte Zero und weckte michaus meinen Gedanken. Wir standen wieder vor Sens Haus. Im Haus war noch alles ruhig. **Danke, dass du mich zu deinem Haus geführt hast. Alleine hätte ich den Weg nie gefunden. **, meinte ich. Er schwieg. Zero öffnete die Tür und wir gingen hinein. Sen, Großmutter und Luc schliefen noch. **Ich mache Frühstück. **, flüsterte Zero. **Ich helfe dir gerne Zero. **, gab ich leise zurück.Wir gingen in die Küche und bereiteten das Frühstück vor.

Als wir dann mit allem fertig waren, versuchte ich mich mit Zero zu unterhalten: **Zero, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Schwert hast. **Doch noch bevor ich den Satz zu Ende geredet hatte, merkte ich, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so klug war davon zu reden. Zero blieb steif stehen. Er bewegte sich für ein paar Sekunden nicht. Dann drehte er sich blitzartig um. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Wut. Er schrie mit seiner rauen, wütenden Stimme: **Warum bist du unerlaubt in mein Zimmer gegangen? Und dann hast du auch noch meinen Rucksack geöffnet. **Sein Gesicht war immer noch wütend und er wartete auf eine Antwort, doch ich wusste einfach nicht , was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst vor Zero, er konnte so Furcht einflössend sein. Plötzlich stand Großmutter mit Luc in der Tür. Sie sahen müde und verschlafen aus. Großmutter wirkte etwas sauer. Ich stand total unter Druck. Als dann auch noch Sen kam wusste ich nicht was ich tun oder sagen sollte. **Lixing, was ist los. **, fragt Großmutter etwas wütend. In diesem Moment rannte Zero aus dem Zimmer. **Lixing? **, fragte Großmutter noch einmal. **Ich hab´s vermasselt. **, sagte ich mit gesengten Kopf und verlies den Raum. **Sie sollen ihr Probleme unter sich lösen.** , schlug Sen vor. Großmutter nickte. Trotzdem wurde es noch ein schönes Frühstück ohne Zero. Nach dem Frühstück forderte mich Großmutter auf: **Lixing, hol bitte Zero und sag ihm wir werden jetzt aufbrechen. **Erst wollte ich nein sagen doch dann antwortete ich: **Ja, einverstanden. **Langsam ging ich zu Zeros Zimmer. Ich klopfte an die Tür. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Zero die Tür. Er schaute mich mit seinen blauen Augen erwartungsvoll an. **Zero, ich… . Zero , es tut mir leid.** , meinte ich. Zero schwieg, dann sagte er: **Ach, so. **Ich war erstaunt, dass er mir so schnell verzieh. **Zero, kann ich rein kommen? **, fragte ich. Er öffnete die Tür. Ich betrat den Raum. **Großmutter hat gesagt, dass wir aufbrechen. **, meinte ich. Zero schnappte seinen Rucksack und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warteten alle schon auf uns. Sen fiel Zero um den Hals. Sen hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch Zero blieb so wie immer. Als wir uns dann verabschiedet hatten , verließen wir das Haus. Zero führte uns durch die verwirrenden Straßen von Foros. Bald verließen wir auch die Stadt. Das Gelände war von hohem, grün-saftigen Gras bedeckt. Keine Wolke war am Himmel. Alles war schön. Wir waren vielleicht eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, als ich plötzlich eine Krähe am Himmel sah. Die andern schienen sie nicht zu sehen, doch ich sah sie genau. Auf einmal drehte sie ihren Kopf. Ich sah ihr in ihre rot leuchtenden Augen. _Ein Spion. _, dachte ich geschockt. Der Vogel schaute mich noch kurz an, doch dann drehte er ab und flog nach Westen fort. Ich überlegte es Großmutter zu sagen, doch dann ich behielt es lieber für mich.

Die Feenkönigin

Einen halben Tag waren wir jetzt schon durch Grasland marschiert. Es war anstrengend durch das hohe Gras zu steigen, doch war es ein schöner Anblick. Mein ganzes Leben hatte ich in Samaria verbracht. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur die Stadt und ab und an auch mal die Wüste gesehen aber jetzt sehe ich zum ersten Mal die Schönheit der Natur und das saftige Gras. Wir liefen weiter und plötzlich schaute ich zur linken Seite. Ich sah zwei Bäume. Sie waren zwar nicht besonderst groß doch ich freute mich sehr über ihren Anblick. **Großmutter, schau doch hier sind Bäume. **, sagte ich voll Freude. Großmutter lächelte mich an und meinte: **Dreh dich mal nach rechts um. **Ich machte was sie mir gesagt hatte. Ich drehte mich nach rechts. Vor mir lagen Unmengen von Bäumen. Ein riesiger Wald. Doch dieser Wald war nicht schön, er war dunkel und gruselig. Der Wald war voll mit Nadelbäumen die wie Pfeile aus dem Wald hervor stießen. Er macht mir schreckliche Angst. Auch Luc schien nicht besonderst begeistert von dem Anblick. Der Wald war zwar noch mehr als 40 Meter von uns entfernt, doch das beruhigte mich nicht besonderst. **Normandia, das ist doch der Wald der Sterne, oder? **, fragte Zero, der den ganzen Tag noch nichts gesagt hatte. **Ja, Zero das ist der Wald der Sterne. **, antwortete Großmutter. Ich hatte mir den Wald der Sterne immer viel schöner und prachtvoller vorgestellt, doch dieser Wald war alles andere als prachtvoll, er war gruselig und schrecklich. Wir liefen weiter , bis schließlich die Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwand. Wir legten uns schlafen, doch ich stellte bald fest, das der Boden noch unbequemer als der Sand war. **Wer hält Wache? **, fragte Großmutter. **Das mach ich. **, antwortete Zero. Schnell legten wir uns schlafen. Luc und Großmutter schliefen sofort ein, doch ich konnte einfach nicht auf diesem Boden schlafen, er war viel zu hart. Außerdem störte mich der Wald, der mich so bedrohlich anschaute. Ich rollte mich auf die eine und dann auf die andere Seite, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht zu schlafen. **Kannst du nicht einschlafen. **, flüsterte Zero plötzlich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er mich anschaute. Ich richtete mich auf. **Was hast du denn?** , fragte er leise. Auf einmal stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie musste ich weinen. **Ich , ich weis es nicht. **, antwortete ich immer noch weinend. Er zog mich zu sich hin und nahm mich in den Arm, wie man ein Kleinkind in den Arm nimmt wenn es müde ist. Doch fühlte ich mich irgendwie geborgen und so blieb ich in seinen Armen. **Es ist wegen dem Wald nicht war. **, sagte Zero. Als ich nicht antwortete fing er an zu erzählen: **Vor acht Jahren als wir nach Marmes reisten kamen wir auch hier vorbei. Damals war ich noch sehr klein und der Wald brachte mich auch zum weinen. Meine Mutter nahm mich in den Arm und beruhigte mich. Das hat mir dann geholfen. **Ich drückte mich an seinen Bauch und meinte dann: **Bei dir zu sein beruhigt mich sehr. **Lange blieb ich in seinen Armen, bis ich schließlich dort einschlief. Ich fiel in einen seltsamen Traum: _Ich rannte durch einen großen Wald, durch den Wald der Sterne. Ich wusste nicht warum ich rannte__, doch ich behielt mein Tempo. In der Luft hingen dichte dunst Wolken, sodass man schnell nass wurde. Ich rannte immer weiter und weiter, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme:,, Warum rennst du denn so?" Ich drehte mich um. An einen Baum gelehnt stand eine Frau. Sie hatte eine Rüstung mit einem großen Blatt vorne drauf an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein dünnes Schwert, welches am Knauf eine gelben Kristall hatte. Die Frau hatte gelb, orange Flügel. Ihr Gesicht war makellos, es war perfekt. Sie hatte blonde Haare und kristallblaue Augen. Ihre Ohren waren spitz. ,,Ich heiße Linerunfeana, die Sternen- Fee und du bist Lixing nicht wahr. Nun Lixing, was ist dein Ziel?" , sagte sie. ,, Ich will Lord Mermus besiegen und das Land retten." , antwortete ich. ,, Ah, sehr interessant. Aber weist du überhaupt wie du ihn besiegen willst?" , fragte Linerunfeana. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ging auf mich zu und meinte dann: ,, Ich weis, es dauert lange die Kraft des weißen Drachen zu lernen und deshalb musst du dir irgendwo anders her deine Kraft beschaffen. Ihr kommt in eurer Reise am Schnee-Gebirge vorbei. Geh auf den Eis-Berg, dort wirst du meine Schwester kennen lernen, sie wird dir ihre Kraft geben. Auf einmal löste sie sich langsam in Staub auf. ,,Aber wo ist der Eis-Berg?" , rief ich ihr noch hinterher. Sie war zwar schon verschwunden, doch ich hörte ihre Stimme noch sagen: ,, Du wirst ihn finden." _Schlagartig wachte ich auf. Zero hatte mich in eine art Grasbett gelegt. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir und schaute auf den Wald der Sterne. Die andern schliefen noch. **Wie spät ist es?** , fragte ich Zero. Er drehte sich um und schaute mich an. **In weniger als einer halben Stunde dürfte die Sonne aufgehen. **, antwortete er. Ich stand auf und bald waren auch Großmutter und Luc wach. Wir aßen schnell etwas und als wir dann aufbrachen stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Das Gelände um uns wurde immer Baumreicher. Wir waren schon fasst in einem Wald. Ich dachte immer wieder über meinen Traum nach: _Wenn wir wirklich am Schnee-Gebirge vorbei komme, dann müsste ich den Berg erst einmal finden. Außerdem dauert es Stunden auf einen Berg zu klettern. Aber ich muss doch dieses Land retten. Wofür soll ich mich also entscheiden, ich weis es nicht. _Lange überlegte ich, doch schließlich entschied ich mich für den Rat der Sternen-Fee. _Ich werde diese Kraft bekommen. _, dachte ich entschlossen.

Den ganzen Tag liefen wir ohne eine Pause. Ich wollte am liebsten anhalten, doch dann würden wir nie noch Eldor kommen, und deshalb ging ich weiter. Gerade liefen wir unter einer Baumreihe, als wir plötzlich ein rascheln oben in den Baumkronen hörten. Wir schauten nach oben. Irgend jemand oder etwas befand sich dort. Auf einmal sprang etwas vom Baum herunter. Es landete galant und stand jetzt vor uns. Es war eine männliche Fee. Er hatte goldglänzende Haare und braune Augen. Er trug einen grünen Blättermantel und weiße Stiefel. Seine Flügel waren grün und wurden nach innen hin dunkler. **Normandia, wie lange hab ich dich jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen. **, sagte die männliche Fee und umarmte Großmutter freundlich. _Diese Stimme sie klang so als würde er gerade ein Lied singen. _, dachte ich. **Schön dich wieder zu sehen Hulera. **, gab Großmutter lächelnd zurück. **Ja, die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Und wer sind deine drei Begleiter? **, meinte Hulera. **Das sind meine zwei Enkelkinder Luc und Lixing und das hier ist unser Begleiter seit Marmes, Zero. **, antwortete Großmutter. **Sehr schön deine Enkel mal kennen zu lernen. Aber Zero, der kommt nicht aus Marmes, er kommt aus Eldor. **, meinte Hulera und schaute Zero an. Dann ging er auf Zero zu und betrachtete ihn , als währe er eine Statur. Zero blieb stumm. **Ein sehr schweigsamer Junge. **, sagte Hulera dann. Zero spannte seinen Körper an. Er war wütend ich konnte es spüren. Dann schrie er mit seiner unglaublich rauen Stimme: **Ich bin keine Witzfigur, mit der man machen kann was man will. Und ich kann reden , wie sie sehen. **Auf dem Gesicht der männlichen Fee erschien ein Lächeln, was Zero nur noch wütender machte. **Wie nennt man eigentlich männliche Fee? **, fragte ich , weil ich nicht wollte, das Zero einen weiteren Wutanfall bekommt. Hulera wendete seinen Blick zu mir und sagte freundlich: **Nun männliche Feen nennt man auch Feen, nur sagt man nicht: die Fee sondern der Fee. **Ich nickte dankbar. **Soll ich euch jetzt zu der Königin führen? **, fragte der Fee. Großmutter nickte und ich dachte: _Oh man ist das aufregend. Ich lerne die Feenkönigin kennen. _Hulera lief leichtfüßig voraus während ich dachte, mir würden bald die Füße abfallen. Ich fiel etwas zurück um mich mit Zero zu unter halten. Ich fragte ihn: **Kannst du noch? Mir fallen bald die Füße ab. **Er antwortete: **Ich kann dich auch tragen, wenn es nicht mehr geht. **Daraufhin dachte ich verwirrt: _Meint er das jetzt ernst oder nicht?_ **Nein, es geht schon. **, gab ich zurück. Zero nickte. **Du Zero, hast du eigentlich schon einmal Feen gesehen? **, wollte ich wissen. **Nein, auf unserer Reise nach Marmes sind wir keinen Feen begegnet. Außer Hulera habe ich noch keine Feen gesehen. **, antwortete Zero. Ich verabschiedete mich von Zero und ging vor zu Luc. **Hallo Luc. **, begrüßte ich ihn. **Warum magst du ihn so? **,fragte Luc auf einmal. **Wen meinst du? **, wollte ich wissen. **Zero.** , antwortete Luc. **Was, wieso sagst du das auf einmal…? **, meinte ich, doch bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte rannte Luc auch schon zu Zero. Er rief irgendetwas was ich nicht verstehen konnte und ging dann auf Zero los. Total verstört rannte ich zu den beiden um sie auseinander zu ziehen. Luc rief: **Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe. **Zero schrie zurück: **Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem? Verschwinde du Winzling! **Ohne lange nachzudenken stellte ich mich zwischen sie und sagte: **Aufhören! Alle beide! **Zero entspannte sich wieder und ging ruhig weiter. Luc aber rief ihm noch hinterher: **Bleib stehen! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. **Ich meinte: **Komm Luc, wir müssen Großmutter und Hulera einholen, sie sind schon weit vorne. **Luc und ich rannten vor. Wir überholten Zero und liefen jetzt hinter Großmutter her. Ich schaute zurück zu Zero. Dieser starrte nachdenklich in den lichten Wald. Mir war nicht klar, wieso Luc vorhin so ausgerastet ist. Ich schaute zu Großmutter und Hulera, die sich in der Sprache der Feen unterhielten , sodass ich sie nicht verstehen konnte. Luc lief vor mir her, was er wohl gegen Zero hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und dachte wieder an die Feenkönigin: _Wenn Hulera schon so prachtvoll aussah, wie würde dann die Königin Aussehen. Bestimmt einfach zauberhaft. Zero scheint das ja wohl alles nicht zu interessieren. _

Wir gingen etliche Stunde immer nur gerade aus bis ich mich irgendwann fragte ob Hulera mit uns bis ans Ende der Welt laufen will. Zuerst merkte ich es nicht aber irgendwie wurde ich langsamer. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich viel so weit nach hinten, dass ich jetzt neben Zero herlief. **Ist alles okay mit dir? **, fragte Zero. **Ja, mir geht's gut. **, antwortet ich. **In Ordnung. Aber du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Du bist sehr blass. **, gab er zurück. **Mit mir ist alles okay, glaub mir Zero. **, sagte ich. Zero antwortete nicht. Er schaute mich nur an. Plötzlich wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich kippte um, wurde jedoch von jemand aufgefangen. Dann spürte ich nichts mehr. Ich versuchte verzweifelt die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht: _Mich umfing Schwarz. Alles um mich herum war schwarz. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Auf einmal fing ich auch noch an in dem schwarz zu versinken als währe es Wasser. Ich zappelte noch, doch dann gab ich es auf und versank. Ungewöhnlicher Weise konnte ich unter dem Schwarz atmen. Ich hatte soviel Luft wie ich brauchte. Also lies ich mich einfach versinken. Ich rauschte endlos in die Tiefe, wie in einem Wasserfall. Gab es überhaupt ein Ende. Ich hatte total das Zeitgefühl verloren, ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon fiel. Vielleicht ein paar Sekunden, es könnten aber auch Stunden, Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate sein. Ich wusste es nicht. Mit neuer Hoffnung versuchte ich noch mal die Augen auf zu bekommen. Auch diesmal ohne Erfolg. Und noch ein mal versuchte ich es. Diesmal riss ich die Augen soweit auf, dass es weh tat. _Plötzlich sah ich kein schwarz mehr, ich sah eine Holzdecke. Vorsichtig schaute ich mich um. Ich lag in einem gemütlichen Bett. Die Decke war aus Gras gewebt. Das Bett war aus Holz. Eigentlich war der ganze Raum aus Holz. Langsam stand ich auf. Ich verlies den Raum und ging hinaus. Entrüstet stellte ich fest, dass ich fast zehn Meter über dem Boden, in den Bäumen war. Ich schaute nach links und sah viele genauso hohe Bäume wie mein Baum. Von Baum zu Baum waren Hängebrücken, damit die Bewohner sich gut besuchen können. Dann schaute ich zu rechten Seite. Dort war das gleiche. Auf meinem Baum stand eine Holzbank. Auf ihr saß ein Junge mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich erkannte ihn sofort, es war Luc. Er schien wach zu sein. Luc schien mich bis jetzt noch nicht gehört zu haben aber dann drehte er sich plötzlich um. Luc stand auf, rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Dann lies er mich wieder los. **Oh, gut. Lixing dir geht es wieder besser. **, rief er glücklich. **Ja mir geht's prima. Was ist eigentlich dann passiert? **, wollte ich wissen. **Nun, du warst ungefähr vier ein halb Stunde ohnmächtig. Drei stunden sind wir jetzt schon in Klorofa. Die Feenkönigin wollte ein Fest machen wenn du wieder fit bist. Aber natürlich nur wenn es dir wieder gut geht. **, erklärte Luc. **Ja, mir geht super, wir können also auf diese Feier gehen. Ach Luc, hat mich eigentlich Zero aufgefangen. **, sagte ich. **Ja und es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin so gemein zu Zero und dir war. **, entschuldigte sich Luc bei mir. **Ach ist schon okay. **, antwortete ich. Wir marschierten los. Luc lief voraus. Wir gingen über eine Hängebrücke auf einen anderen Baum. Luc und ich betraten den Raum, der sich auf dem Baum befand. Doch es war kein richtiger Raum, es war ein Treppenhaus. Wir betraten die schmale Wendeltreppe. Sie war lange und dunkel. Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach unten. Lange liefen wir Stufe für Stufe, bis wir schließlich unten ankamen. Ich sah eine wunder schöne Blumenwiese. Die Blumen auf der Wiese waren alle mitternachtsblau, genau wie der Himmel. So schöne Blumen hatte ich noch nie gesehen, noch nicht einmal in Büchern oder auf Gemälden waren sie so schön. **Schön, nicht wahr. **, sagte Luc auf einmal. **Ja. Luc hast du eigentlich schon die Feenkönigin gesehen? **, fragte ich neugierig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: **Ich habe sie leider auch noch nicht gesehen. **Wir liefen weiter die Wiese entlang. Das Gras war nass, von dem Tau. Die ganze Gegend war wunder schön und makellos. Plötzlich hörte man leise Stimme nuscheln. Sie waren noch weit weg. **Woher kommen diese Stimmen Luc. **, wollte ich wissen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nach vorne. Ich schaute in die Richtung in die er zeigte. Ich sah eine riesige blaue Blüte, so groß wie eine ganze Stadt, so groß wie ein riesiges Zirkuszelt. Es war von innen beleuchtet. **Was ist das Luc. **, fragte ich unsicher. **Das ist der Mittelpunkt von Klorofa, der Palast der Feenkönigin. **, antwortete Luc lächelnd. Langsam gingen wir darauf zu. Bald waren wir nah genug um zu sehen wo der Eingang war. Es war ein großer Bogen, mit Blumen beschmückt. An den Toren standen zwei Wächter. Als wir vor ihnen standen verbeugten sie sich vor mir und Luc, als wären wir irgendwelche Könige oder Persönlichkeiten. **Seid Gegrüßt, Meisterin des weißen Drachen und euer Begleiter Herr Luc natürlich auch. **, meinte der eine freundlich. Daraufhin sagte der andere: **Wie ist euer Befinden. **Ich antwortete hastig: **Mir geht's wieder besser. **Die Wächter nickten und baten uns den Palast zu betreten. Wir gingen hinein. Es war ein riesiger Saal, ein bisschen kleiner wie Samaria. Er war voll mit Feen. An den Wänden der Blüte waren Gänge und manchmal Türen, die wie eine Spirale die Blüte hinauf führten. Etwas unter der Mitte der Blüte war eine Art Balkon, auf der drei mit rotem Samt bezogene Stühle waren. Vermutlich für die Königin, ihren Mann und ihre Tochter. Plötzlich hörte ich Großmutters Stimme hinter mir erklingen: **Gut, Lixing dir geht es besser. **Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Großmutter, die neben Zero stand. Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, doch dann erklang auf einmal ein Reihe Musikinstrumente, die zusammen eine majestätischen Klang ergaben. Der Raum wurde still alle schauten zum Balkon. Als erstes kam ein wunderschöner Fee heraus. Er hatte brau glänzende schulterlange Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Er trug ein blauen Mantel passen zu seiner Augenfarbe, welcher von einem goldenen Gürtel zusammen gehalten wurde. Am Fuß hatte er in der Farbe des Mantels Reiterstiefel. Seine Flügel waren dunkelblau. Danach trat eine etwas jünger aussehende Fee auf den Balkon. Sie war wahrscheinlich schon hunderter von Jahre alt, sie sah aber wie ein 15 oder 16 Jähriges Mädchen aus. Die Fee hatte braune, bis an die Hüfte reichende Haare. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Samtkleid mit weißen Perlen bestickt. An den Füßen hatte sie Ballerinas. Die Fee hatte blaue Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht war ein wundervolles und schönes Lächeln.

Als letztes kam eine große, wunderschöne und königliche Fee heraus. Sie trug ein hellblau klitterndes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte, sodass man die Schuhe nicht erkennen konnte. Die Fee hatte hellblau wunderschön geformte Flügel. Sie hatte goldenes langes Haar und kristallblaue Augen. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, jedoch wunderschön. Die Fee schaute Großmutter, Luc, Zero und mich direkt an und sagte in einer majestätischen Stimme: **Ich heiße euch herzlich Willkommen. Ich bin Verania die Feenkönigin und das ist mein Mann Herandil und meine Tochter Rosena. Wir begrüßen uns später. Tanzt weiter! **Die Feen taten was ihre Königin ihnen befohlen hatte und sie amüsierten sich wieder. Die Königsfamilie verlies den Balkon und ging die Gänge herunter zum großen Saal. Als sie unten ankamen liefen sie auf uns zu und die Königin meinte: **Ihr dürft mich ruhig Verania nennen. Wir haben uns eine Ewigkeit schon nicht mehr gesehen, Normandia. Und das ist wohl Lixing und Luc. Und wer ist euer letzter Begleiter? **Großmutter schaute Zero an und antwortete dann: **Das ist Zero. Er begleitet uns seit Marmes, lebte aber früher in Eldor. Und ich Freue mich auch dich und deine Familie mal wieder zu sehen. **Verania lächelte. **Wir essen erst in einer Stunde. Solange könnt ihr euch gerne im großen Saal amüsieren oder aber sich mit uns unterhalten. Oder natürlich könnt ihr auch raus gehen. **, gab die Feenkönigin freundlich zurück. Bevor ich nur etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach mich die Tochter der Feenkönigin, Rosena: **Mutter warum lächelt der Junge mit den weißen Haaren nicht? Das finde ich komisch. **Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf Zero. Der rannte wütend davon. Luc musste kichern. Ich lief ihm im schnellen Schritt nach. Kurz vor der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um: **Ich werde raus gehen, Frau Verania. **Sie lächelte mich nur an, dann lief ich fort. Ich stürmte aus der Blüte hinaus, wo mich die Wächter seltsam anschauten. Ich schaute in beide Richtungen. Schließlich hörte ich auf mein Bauchgefühl und lief nach rechts. Und ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Zero lag auf einer Blumenwiese und schaute in den Sternen Himmel. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. Er richtete seinen Körper auf und saß jetzt. **Lixing geht es dir wieder besser? **, fragte er. **Ja, ich war wohl nur etwas erschöpft. Ach und danke das du mich aufgefangen hast. **, antwortete ich lächelnd. **Ist schon okay. **, gab er knapp zurück. **Du scheinst Feen ja nicht zu mögen. **, meinte ich. Zero schaute mich kurz an, dann sagte er: **Für mich sind sie das selbe wie Murx oder Drachen. Sie sind einfach andere Wesen. Ich möchte einfach nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. **Ich schwieg kurz, dann meinte ich: **Aber der weiße Drache ist anders. **Zero zuckte mit den Achse und sagte: **Ich hab ja nicht gesagt das alle magischen Wesen böse sind aber auf jeden Fall sind sie anders als Menschen und man darf sie nicht unterschätzen. **Er legte sich wieder hin. Ich legte mich neben ihn und betrachtete die wunderschönen gelben Sterne.Wie weit sie wohl von der Erde entfernt sind. Eine Weile lagen wir nur da bis Zero plötzlich aufstand. **Zero, wo willst du hin? **, fragte ich. **Ich sehe mich mal in der Gegend um. **, antwortete er. **Ich komme natürlich mit. **, gab ich schnell zurück. Wir liefen durch den schönen Wald.

In der Zwischenzeit bei Luc: 

Luc dachte genervt: _Jetzt rennt Lixing Zero bestimmt wieder hinterher. Dieser Zero ist ja so blöd. _**Luc, ich werde mich jetzt mal mit Herandil und Verania unterhalten. Du kannst machen was du willst. **, sagte Großmutter und weckte Luc damit aus seinen Gedanken. Großmutter verschwand mit dem König und der Königin in der Feen Menge. Rosena schaute Luc an. **Wenn du willst können wir uns draußen unterhalten. **, schlug sie vor. **Ja in Ordnung. **, gab Luc freundlich zurück. Rosena nahm Luc an die Hand und zog ihn nach draußen. **Wohin ziehst du mich? **, fragte Luc, doch Rosena antwortete nicht sondern zog in weiter durch den Wald. Sie gingen immer gerade aus. Auf einmal blieb sie stehen. Luc stand vor der Blumenwiese an der er und Lixing vorhin vorbeigekommen waren. An der Blumenwiese mit den mitternachtsblauen Blumen. **Ich finde das ist der schönste Ort in ganz Klorofa. **, meinte Rosena. **Ja das finde ich auch. **, antwortete Luc. **Komm leg dich hin. **, bat ihn die Prinzessin. Luc legte sich auf die Blumenwiese. Rosena legte sich neben ihn. Plötzlich musterte sie ihn. **Du bist nicht irgendein** **Junge, dessen Schwester eine Heldin ist. Nein, das bist du nicht. Du bist nicht ohne eine Gabe. **, meinte sie plötzlich. **Hä, das verstehe ich nicht.** , sagte Luc verwirrt. **Du wirst deine Macht bekommen. Doch dafür wirst du Leiden müssen. Aber ich kann dir etwas geben was dein Leiden etwas mindern wird. **, erklärte Rosena lächelnd. Sie setzte sich hin und zupfte eins ihrer braunen Haare aus. Dann hielt sie es vor ihren Mund und blies es vorsichtig an. Nun zeigte Rosena Luc was sie gemacht hatte. Luc schien gleichzeitig begeistert und verwirrt. In ihrer Hand war ein kleines blutrotes Herz. **Es wird dein Herz erhellen. Selbst im dem dunkelsten Kerker der Welt. **Luc überschwemmten tausend Gedanken: _Dieses Herz ist wunderschön. Aber Rosena hat behauptet ich müsste Leiden und sie hat gesagt im dunkelsten Kerker der Welt. Meint sie etwa mir wird etwas passieren. Das wäre ja schrecklich. Würde ich dies von irgendeinem Menschen gesagt bekommen, wäre es wahrscheinlich nur ein Sprichwort. Aber Großmutter hat mal gemeint, dass Sachen die Feen sagen immer ernst zu nehmen sind. _Plötzlich hörte ich Trompeten. **Wir müssen zum Essen kommen. **, meinte sie. **Danke für das Geschenk. **, brachte Luc endlich heraus. Sie lächelte nur und rannte weg in Richtung der Blüte. Luc rannte ihr hinterher.

Wieder bei mir und Zero:

Trompeten ertönten und ich schaute Zero verwirrt an. **Ich schätze jetzt gibt es Essen. **, meinte er und lief in Richtung der Blüte. Ich lief ihm im schnellen Schritt nach. Mein Magen knurrte, ich hatte schon lange nichts Gutes mehr gegessen. Wir ereichten die Tür mit den Wachen. Sie grüßten uns und ließen uns durch. Im Saal duftete es köstlich. Wir liefen zu einem sehr großen Tisch. All die adligen Feen saßen dort. Ganz am Ende des Tisches saßen die Königin, der König, Großmutter und neben Luc Rosena. Ich und Zero setzten uns an die noch zwei übrigen Plätze neben Großmutter. **Lixing, ihr kommt spät. **, meinte die Königin. **Tut mir schrecklich Leid. **, entschuldigte ich mich. Verania lächelte mich an, dann sagte sie mit ihrer unglaublich melodisch klingenden Stimme: **So jetzt lasst uns Essen.**

Alle fingen an zu essen. Ich kostete es vorsichtig. Es schmeckte sehr, sehr gut, jedoch etwas seltsam. Es schmeckt sehr exotisch und süß. Es war sehr schwer zu bestimmen welche Essen es war. Auf jeden Fall sind Beeren und Früchte in dem Essen. Ich schaute zu Zero. Erst roch er daran, dann probierte er es vorsichtig. Auch ihm schien es zu schmecken.

Endlich waren alle mit dem Mahl fertig. **Wenn jetzt alle zu Ende gegessen haben gehen wir jetzt mal nach draußen und amüsieren uns noch ein bisschen. **, meinte die Königin freundlich. Viele der Leute, unter denen auch die Königsfamilie, Großmutter, Luc, Zero und ich waren, gingen ins Freie. In den nächsten Stunden tanzten viele der Feen um die Blüte. Großmutter war mit Verania und Herandil irgendwo anders am Rande der Blüte. Luc war mit Rosena spazieren gegangen. Zero hatte sich neben mich auf einen Baumstamm gesetzt. Lange schaute ich den Feen zu. Mir fielen allmählich die Augen zu. Ich war sehr erschöpft von der langen Reise. Plötzlich schlief ich ein. Ich fühlte noch schwach das Rütteln von Zero und hörte seine Stimme: **Hey, Lixing, Lixing. Geht es dir gut, wach auf. **, schrie Zero, doch ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, ich öffnete die Augen nicht, sonder verfiel in einen Traum: _Der Boden war nass. Wasser? Nein, es war Blut. Ich stand im Blut und vor mir war ein fast toter Junge. Kannte ich diesen Jungen? Ja natürlich es war Zero. ,,Zero.", schrie ich ängstig. ,, Lixing, bitte helf mir. Das Mädchen. Vernichte es." , sagte er schweren Atems. Ich schaute in eine Ecke des Raumes. Dort stand ein Mädchen. Irgendein Mädchen? Nein, es war das Mädchen, das ich schon mal in einem Traum gesehen habe. Das Mädchen, welches Blut geleckt hat. Sie hatte ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Auf einmal schloss Zero die Augen. Man hörte seinem Atem nicht mehr. Augenblicklich begriff ich es: Zero war gestorben. _Geschockt wachte ich auf. **Guten Morgen. **, begrüßte Zero mich. **Zero?** , fragte ich. **Was hast du denn? **, wollte Zero wissen. Auf meinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. **In letzter Zeit träume ich immer so schreckliche Sachen. **, antwortete ich weinend. **Willst du mir davon erzählen? **, fragte er mich. **Na gut. Als erstes hatte ich einen Traum indem ich gegen den schwarzen Drachen gekämpft habe und dort ist Großmutter gestorben. Und als ich sah, dass Großmutter gestorben war war ich total verwirrt und fing an zu weinen. Das nutzte der schwarze Drache aus und tötete mich. In meinem zweien Traum, nun ja es war wohl eher eine Vision, sah ich dieses schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den roten Augen, das ihr Blut leckte. Und eben gerade habe ich sie wieder gesehen. Und sie, dieses Monster, hat dich getötet. Und im nächsten Traum den ich habe wird wahrscheinlich Luc sterben. **, erzählte ich. **Der zweite und der dritte Traum haben mir besser gefallen, da warst du wenigstens am Leben. **, entgegnete er. **Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso denkst du nur an mich. Ich habe dir gerade weis gemacht, dass ich gesehen habe wie du stirbst. **, erwiderte ich sehr verwirrt. Zero antwortete nicht. Ihm schien die Frage nicht zu gefallen. Dann meinte er: **Zieh dich jetzt am besten an. Dein Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch. Ich warte dann unten vor dem Baumhaus auf dich. **Zero verließ das Zimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass ich in meinem Zimmer im Baumhaus lag. Ich tat was Zero mir gesagt hatte und ging die lange Treppe herunter zu Zero welcher in den fast wolkenlosen Himmel schaute. **In ein paar Stunden fängt es an zu regnen. **, berichtete Zero. **Häh, bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt, der Himmel ist fast wolkenlos. **, rief ich ihm zu. **Ich habe gelernt die Wolken zu deuten und es wird in ein paar Stunden regnen. Also lass uns die paar schönen Stunden noch genießen. **, gab Zero zurück. **Na gut gehen wir ein bisschen spazieren und gucken wir uns um. **, schlug ich vor.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten wir damit spazieren zu gehen und in einem See zu baden. Ich hatte Großmutter und Luc den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. Aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Oder über irgendetwas anderes. Ich wollte mich einmal einfach nur amüsieren. Gerade als es am meisten Spaß machte im See mit Zero zu schwimmen, fing es an zu regnen. Es fing schnell an in strömen zu regnen und gleich darauf auch noch zu gewittern. **Ehrlich gesagt wäre es besser jetzt heraus zu gehen. Es ist gefährlich im Wasser zu sein wenn es gewittert. **, sagte Zero. Ich nickte und wir verließen das Wasser.

Bald standen wir wieder vor meinem Baumhaus. **Deine Großmutter hat gesagt du sollst heute früh ins Bett gehen, morgen reisen wir schon früh ab. Deshalb musst du heute Abend nicht zum Abendessen kommen. Es wird dir gebracht. Ich hole dich dann morgen früh ab, dann werden wir noch zusammen die Feenkönigin verabschieden. Bis morgen, Lixing. **, meinte Zero. Ich nickte und ging die Treppe hoch. Als ich in meinem Zimmer war überlegte ich was ich bis zum Abend noch tun sollte. Aber mir fiel einfach nichts ein. Was konnte ich hier schon alleine machen? Dann entschloss ich mich noch einmal raus zu gehen, obwohl es regnete. Ich wollte noch einmal den Wald sehen, morgen würde ich das schon nicht mehr können. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und sah in den verregneten Wald. Jetzt sah er noch verwunschener und zauberhafter aus als sonst. Der Regen prasselte auf die Blätter der Bäume. Es klang sehr schön, wunderschön.

Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, war zwar das Essen noch nicht da, doch ich legte mich trotzdem hin und schlief ein.

Der Eisberg

Als ich aufwachte war alles noch dunkel. Es musste noch früh am morgen sein. Alles war still. Ich ging auf den Balkon des Baumes. Draußen regnete es immer noch. Man konnte den Mond und die Sterne nicht sehen, denn der komplette Himmel war voll mit dunkelgrauen Wolken. _Na super, tolles Reisewetter. Am liebsten würde ich noch einen Tag hier bleiben, doch wir müssen weiter. Zero hatte ja recht mit seiner Wolkendeutung. _, dachte ich. Eine Stunde später, kam so langsam die Sonne an den Horizont. Es nieselte nur noch. Unten am Boden sah ich wie Zero langsam zum Treppenbaum ging. Er wollte mich wohl abholen. Bald war er oben. **Du bist aber früh wach. **, stellte er fest. **Ich bin schon seit einer Stunde hier draußen. **, gab ich zurück. Er wirkte etwas erstaunt und schimpfte dann: **Willst du mir sagen du stehst schon seit einer Stunde hier draußen. Du bist doch verrückt, deine Kleider sind glitsch nass. Du erkältest dich noch. Jetzt geh rein und zieh dir frische Sachen an. **Seine Worte machten mich sehr, sehr wütend. **Jetzt hör mir mal zu Zero, ich bin kein kleines Kind das man behüten muss. Ich hab es satt wie eine Prinzessin behandelt zu werden. Ich möchte, dass du mich endlich ernst nimmst. Warum? Warum sind alle so zu mir? **, sagte ich.Zero antwortete nicht. Also sagte ich: **Ich werde mich nicht umziehen! Und wenn ich mich erkälte, dann ist das meine Sache. Das hat dich doch nicht zu interessieren! **Ich nahm meine Reisetasche und ging beleidigt die Treppe hinunter. Zero blieb noch eine Weile stehen und folgte mir dann. Als ich unten war standen dort zu meiner Überraschung schon Luc und Großmutter.

**Lixing, deine Kleider sind nass. **, merkte Großmutter an. **Ich weiß. **, brummelte ich. Großmutter merkte, dass ich wütend war und ließ mich in Ruhe. Wir liefen durch den Wald zur großen Blüte. Dort erwartete uns schon die Königsfamilie. Sie gaben uns ausreichend Essen und erklärten uns den Reiseweg: **Erst einmal müsst ihr quer durch das Land zum Eisberg reisen… **Den Rest des Reiseplans verstand ich nicht mehr. Ich dachte: _Hatten sie Eisberge gesagt? Ich musste doch zum Eisberg um dort meine Kräfte zu bekommen. Das war ja prima. Jetzt musste ich noch nicht einmal mehr den Eisberg finden. Sollte ich Großmutter und den anderen davon erzählen? Nein lieber nicht sie würden es verbieten. _Die Königsfamilie wünschte uns noch eine gute Reise, dann marschierten wir los. Zero lief ganz hinten, danach kam Luc und ich war ganz vorne bei Großmutter. Der Wald wurde immer lichter und lichter. Schließlich überquerten wir einen Fluss, welcher fast geräuschlos floss. Vor uns lag eine ewig zu scheinende Blumenwiese.** Schön, nicht wahr?** , sagte Großmutter. Ich nickte. **Ich hab vorgestern mit der Königin geredet. Sie sagte, dass sie uns in einer Woche Kampftruppen schickt.** , meinte Großmutter. **Oh, das ist gut. **, sagte ich. Nach ein paar Stunden kamen wir wieder an einen Fluss der die Wiese vom Gebirgsland trennte. **In wenigen Stunden werden wir unser Nachtlager vor dem Eisberg aufschlagen. **, berichtete Großmutter. **Hast du den Eisberg schon gesehen? **, fragte ich Großmutter. **Ja, er ist riesig groß und voller Schnee. **, antworteteGroßmutter. Ich schaute nach hinten. Luc und Zero waren immer noch weit zurück. **Du Großmutter, warum gehen wir eigentlich nicht direkt von Klorofa zu der Hauptstadt von Eldor. Warum machen wir den riesigen Umweg und gehen erst zum Eisberg und dann wieder das Land hoch. **, wollte ich wissen. **Oh ja. Das ist weil die Feen ein magisches Schild um ihr Land gebaut haben. Nur Feen können es durchdringen. Andere Wesen müssen die zwei Wege nehmen. Der eine ist neben Foros, das war unser Eingang ins Feenland, und der andere ist ein wenig neben dem Eisberg, unser Ausgang.** , berichtete Großmutter. Ich nickte. **Und Lixing, die Hauptstadt von Eldor heißt übrigens Erdornien. **, fügte Großmutter noch hinzu. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden ereichten wir schließlich den Eisberg. **Wow ist der groß und so weiß. **, staunte ich. **Ist dir kalt. **, fragte Großmutter. Obwohl mir sehr wohl kalt war antwortete ich: **Nein mir ist nicht kalt, ich bin doch kein Schwächling. **Großmutter nickte. Luc, Großmutter und ich bauten das Lager auf, Zero machte Feuer. Schließlich saßen wir am Abend essen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Als wir fertig gegessen hatten meinte Großmutter: **Es ist jetzt Zeit zum schlafen. Wer hält Wache? **

_Das ist die Gelegenheit um unbemerkt auf den Eisberg zu klettern. _, dachte ich. **Gibt es irgendjemand der es freiwillig macht. **, wollte Großmutter wissen. **Ich mache es. **, sagte ich. Großmutter nickte. Alle legten sich zum schlafen hin. Unglücklicherweise war Zero nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht eingeschlafen. All die andern schliefen schon. Warum er nicht? Nach weiteren 30 Minuten hörte ich Zero schließlich leise schnarchen. Endlich er schlief. Leise entfernte ich mich vom Lagerplatz. Ich schaute den Berg hinauf. Er war riesig und duster. Unten lag wenig Schnee. Ich begann mit dem aufstieg. Jeder Schritt den ich machte war anstrengend. Schritt für Schritt brachte ich mich weiter nach oben. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie ein einziger Eiszapfen. Nach etlichen Stunden war ich schließlich oben. Ich sah ein überdimensionalen Eispalast. Ich betrat ihn. Ein großer Gang endete in einem Saal. In der Mitte des Saals stand ein Thron. Auf ihm saß eine wunderschöne weiße Gestalt. Die Eiskönigin. **Komm her Lixing! **, befahl sie. Ich macht was sie mir gesagt hatte. **Ich bin schwach und alt und bald werde ich sterben. Doch mit meinem Tod werden auch die Kräfte ausgelöscht. Ich werde sie dir geben. Doch ich warne dich! In meinen Kräften ist auch ein Teil meines Charakters. Du wirst oft so empfinden wie ich. **, erklärt die Königin. **Ich will nur stärker werden. **, meinte ich. **Gut dann komm her.** , sagte sie. 


End file.
